


Happy Place

by Song



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a happy place. Naruto's is a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Place

Contrary to popular belief Oroke no Jutsu was not created as a prank.

It was created to fit in.

When Naruto was in his female form people actually _smiled_ at him. Not the scowls he was used to. He had friends, _real friends_ in his female form. He had a name. He belonged.

It felt so good being Yume that he soon found he was spending more and more time as a woman, and less as a genin. It was far more natural to have breasts bouncing and hips swaying when he walked than **anything** _ever_ did in a _male_ body. His friends never questioned him about his long absences, as they knew he was a ninja. They just assumed he was a kunoichi. The genjutsu was so perfect that even Inuzuka Hana's supirior sense of smell was fooled as she was often part of the group.

Some weekends when he was off duty _s_ he would have sleep overs with her girlfriends. They would paint their nails and gossip about who was seen kissing whom last week, the latest celebrity scandal and preferences in men. Often they would stay up watching movies with horribly sappy endings until the wee hours of the morning. Once they even went skinny-dipping... and he found _s_ he wasn't ashamed of _her_ self, as _s_ he was with his male form.

He longed to be a woman. He desired ovaries, fallopian tubes and a uterus. Hell, even a menstrual cycle. He wanted to bear children and become a successful _kunoichi._ She wanted to be a dotting wife and be supported by a husband. _S_ he wanted to be happy. It was how things were **supposed** to be. It was far more natural to dream of being held in Sasuke's strong arms as a woman than as what his body was. That's why she named herself 'Yume'.

Was it a sin to want to be as beautiful outside as he knew she was within?

Was it her fault she was given the wrong _tools?_

Everyone has a happy place. Naruto is a bit different. His happy place is in a female body.

He just wished _**s**_ he were real.

* * *

Fin


End file.
